1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, such as a LAN-connected facsimile server, whose functions and operations can be monitored by LAN clients, and relates particularly to an image processing device that allows the LAN clients to selectively disable functions of the device after malfunctioning of the device is detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image processing devices have been developed for use with Local Area Networks (“LANs”). One such image processing device is a fax server that acts as “gateway” device, allowing facsimile messages to be transmitted between LAN-connected client computers (“clients”) and remote facsimile machines connected over the PSTN (the “Publicly Switched Telephone Networks”).
Such a facsimile server may monitor scanning, transmission, or other functions that it performs. If and when an error is detected in one of the functions, an error message is either displayed on a display unit at the fax server or at a network client.
When an error is detected in such a prior art fax server, however, the entire fax server is disabled, thereby preventing a user from utilizing other functions of the device that may be functioning properly. For example, if the device is a multi-function copier/fax server, an error in the transmission function of the device prohibits users from utilizing the copy function.